Fehlende Artikel
Hier findet man alle Artikel die etweder erweitert werden müssen oder bearbeitet werden sollen. Auch Fehlende Artikel sollen in diesen Artikel reingeschrieben werden. Möchtet ihr einen Artikel erstellen oder komplett umbearbeiten haltet euch bitte an die angemessene Artikelgestaltung und Qualität. #Ist ein Artikel mit "(fehlt)" makiert muss dieser Artikel komplett neu geschrieben werden. #Ist ein Artikel mit "(unvollständig)" makiert heißt das, dass der Artikel zwar geschrieben wurde jedoch nicht vollständig ist. Dort ist es wichtig die die Qualität zu prüfen. #Ist ein Artikel mit "(aktualisieren)" gekennzeichnet bedeutet dies das der Artikel veraltet ist und nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand. BioShock Großer Aktualisierungsbedarf. Artikel größtenteils Unvollständig. Viele Orte fehlen. Gen Tonika fehlen grösten teils. 'Plasmide' (aktualisieren & unvollständig) *Security Bullseye *Sonic Boom *Ziel-Dummy 'Waffen' (aktualisieren & unvollständig) *Rohrzange *Pistole *Maschinengewehr *Schrotflinte *Chemikalienwerfer *Granatenwerfer *Forschungskamera 'Gen Tonika' (überarbeiten) 'Waffen-Tonika' *Panzerhaut *Damage Research *Elektrohaut *Frozen Field *Human Inferno *Photographer's Eye *Statische Entladung *Kampfmeister *Wrench Lurker *Machine Buster 'Körpertonika' *Blutdurst (unvollständig) *Kampftrinker *EVE Link *Extra Nutrition (unvollständig) *Hacker's Delight *Sanitätsexperte *Natürliche Tarnung (unvollständig) *Dieb (unvollständig) *Security Envasion *Sport Boost *EVE Saver (unvollständig) 'Techniktonika' (fehlt) *Alarmexperte *Cleverer Erfinder *Focused Hacker *Hackingexperte *Erfolgreicher Erfinder *Safeknacker *Sicherheitsexperte *Shorten Alarms *Tempo-Hacker *Automatenexperte 'Sonstiges' *Bürgerkrieg (Rapture) *Securis (Sicherheits Türen) *Ryan Industries *Fontaine Futuristics (unvollständig) *Entfernter Inhalt aus BioShock (fehlt) 'Charaktere' *Andrew Ryan (unvollständig) *Silas Cobb *Kyburz *Lloyd Webster *Patrick und Moria *Paparazzi *Pierre Gobbi *Rose *Samuel Lutz *Winston Hoffner (unvollständig) *Bridgette Tenenbaum (unvollständig) *Peach Wilkins (unvollständig) *Dr. J.S. Steinman (unvollständig) 'BioShock Orte' (Überarbeiten) *'Willkommen in Rapture '(unvollständig) **Kashmir Restaurant (unvollständig) *'Medical Pavilion '(unvollständig) **Dandy Dental (unvollständig) *'Neptune's Bounty '(unvollständig) *'Schmugglerversteck '(unvollständig) *'Arcadia '(unvollständig) **Tea Garden (unvollständig) **Langford Research Laboratories (unvollständig) *'Fort Frolic '(unvollständig) **Eve's Garden (unvollständig) *'Hephaestus '(unvollständig) *'Olympus Heights' (unvollständig) *'Apollo Square '(unvollständig) *'Point Prometheus '(unvollständig) *'Testgelände '(unvollständig) *'Fontian (Final Level)' Bioshock 2 Hauptartikel: BioShock 2 (aktualisieren) 'Charaktere' *Grace Holloway (unvollständig) *Daniel Wales (unvollständig) *Stanley Poole (unvollständig) *Simon Wales (unvollständig) *Augustus Sinclair (unvollständig) 'BioShock 2 Orte (Überarbeiten)' *'Adonis Luxury Resort '(unvollständig) *'Atlantic Express '(fehlt) *'Ryan Amusements '(unvollständig) *'Pauper's Drop '(unvollständig) **Sinclair Deluxe (fehlt) **King Pawn (fehlt) **Sinclair Toys (fehlt) *'Siren Alley' (unvollständig) **Little Eden Plaza (fehlt) **Pink Pearl (fehlt) **Plaza Hedone (fehlt) **Pump Station 5 (fehlt) **Little Sisters Waisenhaus (Orphanage) (unvollständig) *'Dionysus Park '(unvollständig) **Gallerie Eingang (fehlt) **Triton Cinema (fehlt) **Promenade (fehlt) **Imago Finearts (fehlt) **J.Fischer Gallerie (fehlt) **Lambs Garten (fehlt) **Keller (fehlt) *'Fontaine Futuristics' (unvollständig) *'Persephone, Außenbereich '(unvollständig) *'Im inneren von Persephone' (fehlt) 'Plasmide' *Scout (fehlt) *Hypnotisieren (fehlt) *Eleanor rufen (fehlt) Minerva's Den : Hauptartikel: Minerva's Den (DLC) (unvollständig und aktualisieren) 'Charaktere' Hauptcharaktere *Brigid Tenenbaum *Charles Milton Porter *Reed Wahl *Subject Sigma *The Thinker Nebencharaktere *Andrew Ryan *Audrey Hesselgren *Brent Hudson *Christopher di Remo *Ernestine Franklin *Evelyn Klein *Felix Birnbaum *Jack McClendon *Johan Mordhagen *Nicholas Ingraham 'Orte (fehlt)' *Minerva's Den **McClendon Robotics **Rapture Central Computing **Air-Tite Archives **Vorstands Flügel ? *Operative Abteilung **Klima Kontrolle **Programmierung *Der Thinker (Überarbeiten) 'Plasmide ' *Gravity Well 'BioShock 2 Multiplayer' 'Hauptarikel' (fehlt) * BioShock 2 Multiplayer (unvollständig) *Sincliar Solutions Tester Pack *Zigo und Blanche *Kill sie auf die nette Art *Rapture Metro Pack 'Orte / Karten' (fehlt) *Multiplayer Apartment 'Standard Karten' *Arcadia *Farmer's Market *Fontaine's Heim für die Armen *Fort Frolic *Hephaestus *Kashmir Restaurant *Medical Pavilion *Mercury Suites *Neptune's Bounty *Point Prometheus 'Rapture Metro Pack' *Dionysus Park (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) *Fighting McDonagh's (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) *Fontaine Fisheries (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) *Pauper's Drop (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) *Siren Alley (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) *Schmugglerversteck (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) 'Charakter (DLCs)' *Zigo d’Acosta *Mlle Blanche de Glace 'Spielmodi '(fehlt) *Kill sie auf die nette Art 'Waffen ' *Pistole (überarbeiten) *Schrotflinte (überarbeiten) *Maschinengewehr (überarbeiten) *Granatenwerfer (überarbeiten) *Armbrust (überarbeiten) *Nagelpistole (fehlt) *Jagtgewehr (fehlt) 'Plasmide' *Sprint (fehlt) *Geysirfalle (fehlt) *Houdini (fehlt) 'Gen Tonika' (fehlt) *Forscherexperte *Sicherheitslücke *Schnelle Regeneration *EVE-Sparer (unvollständig) *Hinterhalt *EVE-Sanierung *Sabotage *Reparatur *Mechaniker *Tempo-Hacker *Power-Attacke *Supersprung *Schnelle Füße *Tödliche Maschinen *Headhunter *Großwildjäger *Todesfalle *Auferstehung BioShock Infinite 'Orte' 'Welcome Center' *Jahrmarkt (fehlt) *Path of the Scroll (fehlt) *New Eden Square (fehlt) *Shady Lane (fehlt) *Der Garten des neuen Edens (fehlt) *Comstocks Kirche (fehlt) *Hunt Down the Vox (fehlt) *Cast out the Devil (fehlt) *Bring Down the Sky-Line Vox (fehlt) 'Dächer des Comstock Centers ' *Montgomery Residenz (fehlt) *Lansdowne Residenz (fehlt) *Das Blue Ribbon (fehlt) *Platz der Verfassung (fehlt) 'Monument Island' *Monument Tower (fehlt) 'Soldier's Field' *Die Arcade (fehlt) *Patriot's Pavilion (fehlt) *Crolean's Ice Cream Parlor (fehlt) *Soldier's Field Willkomenspavillon (fehlt) *Patriot's Pride (fehlt) *Soldier's Field Hotel (fehlt) *Main Street (fehlt) *Toy Soldier (fehlt) 'Finkton' *Uhrenmacher (fehlt) *Verwahrungsstelle (fehlt) 'Emporia' *Die Salty Oyster Bar (fehlt) *Harmony Lane (fehlt) *Market District (fehlt) *Victory Square (fehlt) *Grand Central Depot (fehlt) *Harper's Grocery (fehlt) Downtown Emporia *Cunnigham Studios (fehlt) *Emporia Towers (fehlt) *Durchgang (fehlt) 'BioShock Infinite Sonstiges ' *Wahrheit und Legende/Fakt oder Mythos? (fehlt) *Frachthaken (fehlt) 'BioShock Infinite Sonstige Charaktere (fehlt)' *Mrs. Lin *Constance Field *Scofield Sansmark *Preston E. Downs *Priester Witting *Hattie Gerst *Samuel Gerst *Lance Cpl. Vivian Monroe *Ed Gaines *Byrod Cotswold *Ty Brandley *Esther Mailer *Leander Manley *Ronald Frank *Rupert Cunningham *Harrison Powell 'Burial at Sea - Episode 1' 'Burial at Sea Orte (fehlt)' *Fontaine's Station *Das Pavilion *Herrenbekleidung *Damenbekleidung *Pavilion Station *Rapture on Ice *Fontaine Plasmids *Haushaltswaren *Elektronikwaren *Bistro *Kundenservice *Brautmode 'Geschäfte (fehlt)' *The Daily Bread *Pret-a-Porter *Bistro *Brautmode 'Burial at Sea Episode 1 Charaktere (fehlt)' *Roscoe Mullins *Moses Lydecker *Herschel Weiss *Ray Lardner *Shirley Womack *Edith Crenshaw Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Charaktere (Überarbeiten) #Elizabeth #Booker DeWitt #Andrew Ryan #Daisy Fitzroy #Jeremiah Fink #Yi Suchong #Birgit Tenenbaum #Sally #Rosalind Lutece #Robert Lutece #Lonnie #Frank Fontaine Orte #Haushaltswaren #Columbia (ü) #*Fink MFG Forschungslabor #**Prägungsstudien #Rapture (ü) #*Apollo Square (ü) #Feinde #*Big Daddy (ü) #*Splicer (Burial at Sea) #*Ryan Sicherheit #Sonstiges * Need to Know Theater Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:BioShock Wiki